IG-88 Meets Supergirl (1984)
IG-88 Meets Supergirl (1984) is the fourth installment of the IG-88 / DC Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Kara Zor-El lives in an isolated Kryptonian community named Argo City, in a pocket of trans-dimensional space. A man named Zaltar allows Kara to see a unique and immensely powerful item known as the Omegahedron, which he has borrowed without the knowledge of the city government, and which powers the city. However, after a mishap, the Omegahedron is blown out into space. Much to the distress of her parents, Kara follows it to Earth (undergoing a transformation into "Supergirl" in the process) in an effort to recover it and save the city. On Earth, the Omegahedron is recovered by The Horde Of Darkness and Selena, a power-hungry would-be witch assisted by the feckless Bianca, seeking to free herself from her relationship with warlock Nigel. Whilst not knowing exactly what it is, the villains quickly realizes that the Omegahedron is powerful and can enable Selena to perform real magical spells. Supergirl arrives on Earth and discovers her powers. Following the path of the Omegahedron and meeting The 88 Squad, she takes the name Linda Lee (though IG-80 prefers Kara Danvers), identifies herself as the cousin of Clark Kent, and enrolls at an all-girls school where she befriends Lucy Lane, the younger sister of Lois Lane who happens to be studying there. Supergirl also meets and becomes enamoured with Ethan, who works as a groundskeeper at the school. Ethan also catches the eye of Selena and The Horde Of Darkness, who drug him with a love potion (which will make him fall in love with the first person he sees for a day); however, Ethan regains consciousness in the villain's absence and wanders out into the streets. An angry Selena and The Horde Of Darkness use her new-found powers to animate a construction vehicle which they send to bring Ethan back, causing chaos in the streets as it does so. Supergirl and The 88 Squad rescue Ethan and he falls in love with her instead while in the guise of Linda Lee. The 88 Squad then fight The Horde Of Darkness. While The 88 Squad fights The Horde Of Darkness, Supergirl and Selena repeatedly battle in various ways, until Selena uses her powers to put Supergirl in an "eternal void" known as the Phantom Zone. Here, stripped of her powers, she wanders the bleak landscape and nearly drowns in an oily bog. Yet she finds help in Zaltar, who has exiled himself to the Phantom Zone as a punishment for losing the Omegahedron. Zaltar sacrifices his life to allow Supergirl to escape. Back on Earth, while The 88 Squad / Horde Of Darkness fight continues, Selena misuses the Omegahedron to make herself a "princess of Earth", with Ethan as her lover and consort. Emerging from the Phantom Zone through a mirror, Supergirl regains her powers and confronts Selena, who uses the Omegahedron's power to summon a gigantic shadow demon. The demon overwhelms Supergirl and is on the verge of defeating her when she hears Zaltar's voice urging her to fight on. Supergirl breaks free and is told by Nigel the only way to defeat Selena and The Horde Of Darkness is to turn the shadow demon against them. Supergirl quickly complies and begins flying in circles around her, trapping her in a whirlwind. The villains is attacked and incapacitated by the monster as the whirlwind pulls Bianca in as well. The three of them are sucked back into the mirror portal, which promptly reforms, trapping them all within forever, but The Horde Of Darkness escape. Free from the villains' spell, Ethan admits his love for Linda and that he knows that she and Supergirl are one and the same, but knows it is possible he may never see her again and understands she must save Argo City. The final scene shows Kara and The 88 Squad returning the Omegahedron to a darkened Argo City, which promptly lights up again. IG-80 then admits during the credits that a new supergirl would be best, as this one was not that good. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA